This application seeks funding necessary to provide for the stability and continuity of the administrative and continuing program planning efforts in Cancer Control for the State of Delaware. It is requested that Delaware's Cancer Control Program, which is committed to the continued development of "state of the art" programs in Cancer Control, be funded at a level sufficient to allow for the continued demonstration of Delaware Cancer Network's unique ability to develop comprehensive Cancer Control Programs for all the residents of the State. Finally, it is requested that this program be allowed to continue its development in concert with the continued development of the Network's research program under the Division of Cancer Research Resources and Centers. In this way the goal of transferring of technology can be more easily implemented throughout the entire State.